The present invention relates, in general to apparatus and method for treatment of the hair. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and method effective in detangling hair, inactivating parasites, such as lice present in the hair, and removing particles, such as dandruff, therefrom.
Many different types of powered devices are available for combing the hair, whether for grooming purposes or for purposes of treating hair and/or scalp conditions, such as removal of lice and dandruff.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,795 to Hantman et al. discloses a hair dressing device having an electric motor and drive mechanism releasably connected to a comb for rapidly oscillating the comb. The comb defines a relatively wide, elongate portion and a plurality of teeth extending transversely from the elongate portion. The comb is arranged so as to be oscillated by the drive mechanism about an axis extending parallel to the elongate portion and also extending through the junction points of the teeth and the elongate portion, or through the teeth at a location somewhat spaced from the junction points. As the comb is oscillated, no force is imparted to hairs it may be sought to separate along the axis, portions of the comb lying along the axis thus defining "dead points", at which no work is done by the comb teeth. At a distance from the axis a force is, however, delivered by the teeth in proportion to the distance from the axis.
It will thus be appreciated that the device to Hantman et al. is inefficient, as at least a portion of each tooth serves no useful purpose in freeing knots and tangles in the hair it engages.
Furthermore, the amplitude of oscillation of the teeth and thus the force delivered thereby is directly proportional to their perpendicular distance from the axis. Thus, in order to obtain even a relatively small amplitude of oscillation at a point on each tooth element relatively close to the axis, the amplitude of oscillation of the points furthest from the axis and thus the force delivered thereat is unacceptably large. Although no preferred amplitude, per se, is specified, the oscillation of the tooth ends is specified as being typically in the range 20.degree. to 40.degree., while " . . . useful results may generally be obtained in the range 5.degree. to 150.degree. . . . ". It will be appreciated that as the degree of discomfort experienced by a user is dependent, inter alia, on the amplitude (in terms of the distance covered by a tooth end in a single oscillation), and not specifically on the arc through which the comb is oscillated, no preferred amplitude is, in fact, specified by Hantman et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,181 and 3,840,030 to Baker and 3,850,180 to Ryckman Jr. et al., disclose hair detangling devices, each has a pair of fixed combs spaced about an axis, and a movable comb which is aligned along the axis and is reciprocated therealong so as to detangle hair with which the combs are engaged. The teeth of the combs extend perpendicular to the axis and, in order to permit access of the movable member to the scalp, the teeth of the movable member are longer, and thus protrude beyond the teeth of the fixed combs so as to directly contact the scalp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,096 to Paccione teaches an oscillatory teasing comb comprising a housing having an annular portion at one end and a flat and open longitudinal portion extending for substantially the length of a comb and terminating in a raised portion. Means are provided for pivotally mounting the frame in the housing, on the inner face thereof, in order to permit an oscillating movement of the frame in the housing. A drive shaft is rotatably mounted relative to the housing having eccentric means on the drive shaft, and means for automatically selectively oscillating the drive shaft are provided, as well as a plate for operatively connecting the drive shaft with the frame for oscillating movement of the latter, and a teasing comb removably secured in the frame and joining the oscillating movement of the latter. The teasing comb has a plurality of teeth spaced from an axis and operative to be oscillated thereabout. The spacing of each tooth from the axis is relatively small, however, being approximately one-tenth of the length of a tooth, and does not provide a satisfactory solution to the "dead point" described above in connection with the device of Hantman et al. Furthermore, Paccione does not disclose a preferred amplitude to oscillation of the comb about the axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,883 to Maris describes a handle, a comb and motive means. In one embodiment, the comb is positioned at right angles to the motive means, and is associated therewith via a transmission, the resultant motion being a combination of a linear motion, perpendicular to the comb, and a parallel, circular motion of the comb.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,133 and 3,964,502 to Komatsu et al. describe similar devices, each having a handle, a housing attached to the handle, and apparatus, associated with the housing, for counter-reciprocating a pair of parallel hair combs along its longitudinal axis.
German Patent No. 36 04 009 is directed to a power driven hair combing device. The device includes a handle, a comb and a drive for oscillating the comb in a back-and-forth motion along its longitudinal axis.
French Patent No. 1,263,225 to Peyron discloses a device for cleaning a head or hair. The device comprises an oscillating disc having a set of teeth (oscillating teeth) protruding at right angles therefrom, and a planar, circular, sponge-like member through which the teeth extend so as no protrude therebeyond. As cleaning of hair requires contact thereof with the sponge-like member, the oscillating teeth protrude beyond the sponge-like member by a short distance, typically about 3-4 mm. The oscillating disk is mounted onto a housing for oscillation about an axis extending perpendicular to the disk. Operation of the device in association with a head of hair causes removal of dirt therefrom. Two diametrically positioned, mutually perpendicular lines of fixed teeth, attached to the housing and extending through suitable openings in the oscillating disk and in the sponge-like member, extend parallel to and beyond the oscillating teeth. The fixed teeth are intended to support the device on the scalp, and thereby prevent contact between the oscillating teeth and the scalp. As the oscillatory motion is about an axis that is perpendicular to the disk and parallel to the teeth, the oscillating teeth nearest the oscillation axis experience very little movement, while the oscillating teeth furthest from the oscillation axis experience a relatively large movement. The fixed and oscillating teeth of the described device are configured for entry into a head of hair, until further entry into the hair is prevented, depending on the thickness of the hair, either by engagement of the fixed teeth with the scalp, or by engagement of the hair by the sponge-like member. As the disk and sponge-like member are rotated, adjacent hairs and dirt cling to the sponge-like member. Although such motion is useful when seeking to remove dirt, it actually hinders hair separation, being contrary to the type of motion required for the separation of hairs. The device described includes fixed teeth. While these fixed teeth extend beyond the oscillating teeth in a direction parallel thereto, they do not provide an efficient means of protection of the scalp from the oscillating teeth. This is mainly due to the circular arrangement of the oscillating teeth, and to the provision of the fixed teeth in two mutually perpendicular lines. In particular, in order to prevent the scalp from being struck by the oscillating teeth, they need to be diametrically aligned with a line of fixed teeth. If they are not aligned, given that the scalp is a rounded surface, tilting the device, even at a small angle, will bring the oscillating teeth into engagement with the scalp. The majority of oscillating teeth are never diametrically aligned with a line of teeth, and even those teeth that, when the device is at rest, are aligned with the fixed teeth, move into and out of alignment therewith when they are oscillated. Accordingly, the fixed teeth provide very limited protection to the scalp. If a mass of hair engaged by the hair cleaning device is of more than a predetermined thickness, such that the protrusion of the fixed teeth beyond the oscillating tooth is not sufficient so as to penetrate through to the scalp, the oscillating sponge-like member and the oscillating teeth become engaged in the mass of hair. The mass of hair is thus operative to conduct the oscillatory motion of the sponge-like member and the oscillating teeth directly to the hair and from there, to the scalp. The result is thus somewhat like a scalp massage, this being described in the cited document as being a beneficial result produced by use of the device. Accordingly, even if the hair cleaning device is used in such a manner that the oscillating teeth do not strike the scalp, the fixed teeth nonetheless provide only limited protection to the scalp.
The following references describe various additional electrically powered hair treatment devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,253 describes a device having handle, one or two combing or massaging elements attached to the handle, and a motor for vibrating the one or two combing or massaging element longitudinally. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,469, describes a teasing comb having a handle, an elongate comb attached via an end thereof to the handle, and motive means. The motive means is operative to rotate the comb through an elliptical or circular path relative to an axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,023 describes apparatus having a handle, a pair of parallel comb members, and apparatus for driving the comb members in counter reciprocating fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,522 describes a device having a handle, a hair teasing element, and means for reciprocally oscillating the hair teasing element about an axis extending therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,354 describes a device having a handle, a teasing comb, and motive means for reciprocating the teasing comb along its longitudinal axis, relative to the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,395 describes an electrically operated hair teasing device having a handle, a teasing comb, and motive means for producing a side-to-side rocking motion of the teasing comb relative to the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,056 describes an electrical hair detangling device employing a pair of counter-reciprocating combs or brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,014 describes a styling comb/styling implement having a handle, a motor, a heat source, and a pair of counter-reciprocating combs.
The following references are also noted as teaching hair treatment apparatus: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,206,365; 3,252,175; 3,349,782; 3,358,309; 3,427,674; 3,750,680; 3,863,652; 3,894,547; 3,894,549; 3,897,794; 4,376,441; 4,532,707; 4,729,147 and German Patent No. 22 09 831.
There are available a number of different types of treatment for the removal of parasites, such as lice, that live in human hair. Among these treatments are chemical treatments such as special types of shampoo and mechanical treatments provided by purpose-made combs. These are often used in combination.
Combing the hair as a means of killing and/or removing lice from the hair is discussed in an article by K. A. Saunders, BPharm, MPS, entitled "Treatment of Head Lice", published in The Pharmaceutical Journal, issue date Sep. 22, 1984. In the article, it is stated that the head louse cannot recover from injury, loss of a leg being fatal injury to the head louse. The author further recommends that regular thorough grooming of the hair with a comb is, therefore, the best way to prevent infestation with head lice.
A similar statement is made in an article by J. W. Maunder, M. Sc., B. Sc., entitled "Parasites and Man, Human Lice--Biology and Control", published in the Journal of the Royal Society of Health in 1977.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,050 to Gallanis teaches an apparatus for detangling hair including a pair of closely spaced comb members which are reciprocated in an out of phase relationship to create wave motion in hair for the purpose of detangling it. The combs are detachably mounted with respect to the reciprocating mechanism and are simple, molded plastic elements having guiding and supporting portions which detachably secure to the reciprocating mechanism. The teeth of the combs being thickened to prevent oscillation or vibration and to permit the delivery of substantial amounts of power in moving or flexing the locks of hair by the reciprocating mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,881 to Golan teaches apparatus for treating hair including a handle; hair separation apparatus having a generally elongate base portion associated with the handle, and a plurality of parallel teeth attached to the base apparatus, and extending transversely therefrom, each tooth having a free end; and drive apparatus for oscillating the plurality of teeth at a frequency of no less than about 3,000 cycles per minute and for limiting a stroke of the free end of each the tooth to a length of no greater than approximately 8 mm, and for bringing the plurality of teeth into repeated engagement with a group of hairs attached to skin, thereby to ease passage of the hair separation apparatus through the group of hairs at a level of discomfort tolerable to a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,944 to Bachrach et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,945 to Bachrach teach a comb for removing lice and nits from the hair. The comb comprises a base and a plurality of teeth extending from the base in substantially the same direction. The longitudinal axes of the tooth are parallel to each other. Each tooth has a polygonal cross section shape, this being a diamond shape in the patent to Bachrach et al. and a triangle shape in the patent to Bachrach. The cross-sectional dimensions of each tooth enlarge from the free end thereof toward the base so that the spacing between adjacent teeth narrows toward the base. The facing edges of adjacent teeth interact with each other to capture, in a scissors-like manner, lice and nits therebetween.
Among disadvantages of the recommended conventional combing and use of the comb to Bachrach et al. and to Bachrach, is that individual hairs tend to become tightly knotted together or stuck together and thorough combing of the hair may, therefore, be extremely painful and, consequently, difficult to carry out efficiently.
However, the prior art fails to teach a hair treatment apparatus having two comb members designed to reciprocate substantially perpendicularly to its longitudinal axis, so as to cause the teeth thereof to reciprocally cross back and forth over and between, so as to detangle hair, inactivate parasites, such as lice present in the hair and remove particles such as dandruff therefrom. It will be appreciated that such a configuration and mechanism of action is not only novel, but it is also superior as is compared with all of the above described mechanisms.